


Accept Yourself

by mortenavida



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Internal Racism, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Scent Marking, Shifters, no omega aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It was Tony's biggest secret, one he didn't tell anyone (not even Pepper). His father made it clear it made him abnormal and unworthy of the name Stark, so he hid it. He ignored it. And then he met Bucky.





	Accept Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo R3 - Animal Transformation
> 
> The only ABO dynamics is that one is an Alpha. There's no omega or beta going on, just Alpha.

Everybody who knew of Tony’s name figured they actually knew him. Whether through the media portrayal (completely false) or personal experience (still not fully truthful), they formed their opinions and he played along with those as he saw fit. Only those close to him scratched the surface of who he really was, even if he never fully let them in. Pepper was the closest, but even she didn’t know who he was deep down.

Beyond the billionaire status and the playboy persona, Tony Stark had a secret. A _big_ secret. He could count on one hand the number of people who knew exactly who he was. His father, his mother, Jarvis, and Yinsen (though that had been accidental -- torture does that). That’s it, and they were all dead.

That was fine, honest. It was clear from a young age that Tony was different. That he was unnatural and unfit to do anything but be an animal. Thankfully Obie didn’t know, and that let Tony take over the company and form it as he saw fit. Still, he thrust it onto Pepper as soon as he could, his father’s disgusting voice in his ear the entire time.

An animal can’t run a business. And that’s what Tony was. An animal. Trashy fantasy stories told him he was a _shifter_ and not a were, but it didn’t matter. The urges of his animal guided Tony more than he cared to admit, but thankfully nobody had noticed.

Nobody until now.

Until _Bucky_.

They had chanced the Soldier through Romania after a few leads were too good to ignore. Steve led the op, but in the end, it wasn’t Cap that the Soldier ran to. It was _Tony_. They had forgone the uniforms and major weaponry, not wanting to scare Bucky away, but now that he was pressed roughly against a stone wall in an alley, Tony desperately wished he had _something_ more useful than a watch that changed into a gauntlet.

The team fanned around them, but none of them moved. Bucky wasn’t hurting Tony, just pinning him there as he pressed his nose to the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony fought all of his instincts that tried to come rushing out, but the more they stayed like this, the harder it was.

“Bucky?” Steve finally asked, tempting a step closer. “We aren’t here to hurt you. Can you let him go?”

Bucky _snarled_ and Tony recognized the sound -- it had come from his own throat several times over the decades. Immediately, he put a hand up to stop Steve from coming any closer. “Cap, now is not the time.”

“Tony--”

“Step back.” Tony shifted just barely so he could look at Steve. “Trust me. Step back.”

Steve looked between them and then his eyes widened in recognition. His hands went down to his sides and he stepped back, putting more noise into it than Tony had ever heard. Clint and Natasha followed his lead, though Natasha looked angry enough about not understanding the situation. Tony knew his secret wasn’t going to stay secret much longer, but right now he didn’t care. It was going to keep him alive.

“Safehouse,” he told Steve before resting a hand on Bucky’s hip. “Meet us there.”

“Safehouse,” Steve agreed.

Tony watched the team leave before closing his eyes. Bucky’s flesh hand had wormed its way under his shirt, circling the arc reactor there. Tony kept still, letting the Alpha shifter explore the device. Even suppressing his animal, Tony could tell exactly how this situation was going to go -- Bucky _was_ the alpha here and Tony could either submit or fight.

He was tired of fighting.

“They’re gone,” he told Bucky softly. “I’m safe, and they’re gone. But I need you to come back, okay?”

Bucky growled again, a knee moving between Tony’s legs. “You’re too far,” he said directly into Tony’s ear. “Let _go_.”

Tony swallowed, body arching into Bucky’s easily. “I...”

“ _Let go_.”

So he did. Tony took a deep breath and, using Bucky’s musky scent as a guide, let go of the chains he put over his animal. The change was instant and Tony was dizzy from the influx of _everything_. Arousal from being around _his_ Alpha, desire rolling off of Bucky, the smell of a bond half-formed... it was intoxicating. Tony shuddered against the wall, tilting his head to allow Bucky full access to his neck, submitting fully to him.

“Mine,” Bucky said before sliding his tongue along Tony’s pulse point. “Mine...”

 _Yes, yes, yes_. Tony wanted nothing more than to belong to him, to be there to give him what he needed. He whimpered as Bucky cupped between his legs, pressing down on the hand to try and get some kind of friction happening. But Bucky kept still, breath hot against Tony’s neck. None of this was familiar to Tony and the sudden realization on what was going on sparked panic in his chest. He whimpered, struggling against Bucky’s hold.

“Shh.” Bucky loosened his hold, moving both hands to rest on the wall on either side of Tony’s waist. “I’m sorry, it’s okay. Breathe with me, okay? Breathe with me.”

Tony felt the press of Bucky’s forehead against his own and he focused on that touch, letting the Alpha guide him into some kind of calm. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to get his brain on track again. He opened his eyes, staring down between them. His vision seemed sharper (nails, too), and he could definitely smell something rotting in the back of the alley.

“With me?” Bucky asked, gently tilting Tony’s chin up.

Tony _knew_ what happened, but... “What’s going on?”

“You don’t know?”

Tony shook his head. “As much as it pains me to admit that...”

“It’s okay.” Bucky took another deep breath before stepping away, putting distance between them. “You’ve changed before, right?”

“Into an animal, yeah. Unwillingly.” Tony forced a smile. “I didn’t realize there were others cursed like me.”

“This isn’t a curse. It’s a _gift_.” Bucky reached out to cup Tony’s cheek. Part of Tony hated being treated like this, but the stronger part just leaned into the hand. “Did your parents not tell you?”

“My father called it a mutation and unnatural?”

“Oh, Anthony.”

Tony shivered as his full name fell from those lips. He stepped closer. “Think we can get to the safehouse now that you aren’t possessive?”

“You have so much to learn,” Bucky murmured. “I was possessive because you are mine, unclaimed, and there were others around.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“How much do you know about us?” Bucky asked, backing Tony against the wall again. “How much do you _really_ know?”

Tony wished he did his research now. He just shook his head as Bucky went back to nose at his neck. “I thought I was the only one.”

“Let me claim you. Let me show you that you aren’t alone.” Bucky pressed light kisses over Tony’s neck. “Please...”

Tony still felt dirty, felt as if this shouldn’t be happening, but he also wanted this. He wanted to have someone to share this with. He reached up to grip Bucky’s waist, squeezing it once in consent. Bucky needed nothing else as teeth scrapped at Tony’s neck.

A thousand feelings rolled through Tony at once. Acceptance, desire, arousal, _love_ \-- it was all there. He sucked in a breath as the world spun and he sunk to the ground, no longer on two legs. Bucky’s teeth were still latched onto his skin as they both shifted, fur sprouting over their limbs to rip at their clothes.

Where once two men stood, there was now two panthers. Tony kept his eyes closed as Bucky finally let go of his neck and gently bumped their heads together. Tony purred without even realizing he started it, rubbing his face against Bucky’s neck to get his scent there. Being in this mindset was almost easier; there was no worry about being unnatural. There was just him, and Bucky.

Tony flicked his tail and rubbed completely against Bucky until he was satisfied the other smelled of him. Bucky let him, occasionally leaning forward to lick his tongue across Tony’s skin.

He froze as he smelled someone approach. It was a familiar scent, but Tony couldn’t place it -- Bucky did, though. Still, the Alpha stood in front of Tony, blocking him from the new person entering the alley. It was just Steve and the Captain approached slowly, hands by his side.

“It’s been a few hours,” he told them with a smile. “I was just worried.”

Bucky turned his head to Tony before trotting over to Steve and getting on his hind legs. The two hugged, a startled laugh escaping Steve as he wrapped his arms around the panther. Bucky shifted again, then, and Tony was left staring at the two men.

Bucky had a nice ass out of the outfit and he tilted his head. It was his Alpha, he was allowed to look.

“Let’s go,” Steve said before letting go. “The others have questions and I’m sure you’ve had time to do what you needed?”

Bucky nodded before looking back to Tony. “Sorry, I didn’t think the urge would be so strong.”

Steve knelt down to get on Tony’s level. “We’re going to have to talk again about keeping secrets, Tony. Had I know, I could have helped. You’re beautiful, by the way.”

Tony flicked his tail and moved to stand beside Bucky. His Alpha chucked and scratched his head gently. “Let him be, Stevie. I don’t think he’s ever been happy in this form.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve stood and turned around, showing Bucky the bag on his back. “Clothes for you.”

“Thanks.” Bucky ignored it for the moment and knelt next to Tony. “I might be your Alpha, but I won’t take anything from you, okay? And when we get to your place, I’ll explain anything you want to know. I promise.”

Tony had no reason to doubt him, so he leaned forward and bumped his head against Bucky’s chin. For the first time, the animal inside was happy and it lifted something off Tony’s shoulders that he didn’t even know was there. Echos of his father seemed smaller, though he could still hear whispers of the words. Looking into Bucky’s eyes, Tony figured it wouldn’t take too long for his father’s words to disappear altogether.

He wasn’t alone.


End file.
